guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Ying
| image=128px| species = Human| prof = Elementalist| icon = image:Elementalist-icon.png| level = ?...20}} Kai Ying, NPC Nation: Cantha Kai Ying is an elementalist instructor for Shing Jea Monastery. He is a very cheerful and optimistic person. Quests Given *Sparring Elements *An Audience with Master Togo Quests Involved In *Track Down Kai Ying *Snaring Course *The Stone of the Elements *To the Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Kinya Province (only during quest The Stone of the Elements) **Haiju Lagoon (only during quest To The Rescue or To Zen Daijun) **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Snaring Course) **Panjiang Peninsula Kai Ying, Earth Henchman Origin: Shing Jea Island Profession: Elementalist, specializing in Earth Magic Armament: Staff Kai Ying is a Canthan henchmen who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards and, later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * * (Elite) * * Evaluation A very useful henchman to have when fighting the warrior-heavy Jade Brotherhood. His Ward Against Melee will keep a lot of damage off your team. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"These are dark times that we are living in my friend. That is why it's up to us to light the way! We could give in to all of these problems plaguing us but that just wouldn't be in the proper spirit that Master Togo has shown us. Did you need something?" In Kaineng City: :"Isn't this city lovely? Plague running wild, gangs in the streets, merchants trying to rob us all blind, I feel like I'm truly alive! Look on the bright side, all kinds of horrible things could be happening that aren't. Why I haven't seen a single Yeti trying to eat anyone since I got here? :Did you need anything?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It has been an honor to know you, and that is no joke." Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"What do you call a kappa's house? A shell-ter! Ha ha ha ha...shell-ter...kappa have shells! Anybody? Nobody appreciates a good joke these days."'' *''"What's green and red and goes round and round? A naga in a whirlwind! Because naga are green and the red...is...oh I give up!"'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Good always triumphs over evil. Here's to hoping we're the good guys."'' *''"How many Am Fah does it take to fix a broken wagon? It takes ten! Nine of them to steal the parts, and one to fix the wagon!"'' *''"We have to appreciate everything we have, and since I have so much, I appreciate myself constantly!"'' Battle quotes: *''"A firestorm can only improve your looks."'' *''"Am I sensing some hostility here?"'' *''"Don't let your failure go to your head."'' *''"I never forget a face. For you I'll make an exception."'' *''"I would call you witty, but I'd only be half right."'' *''"There's nothing wrong with you that rebirth wouldn't cure."'' *''"Watch it there. You almost hit me!"'' *''"You don't look so well. I hope it's nothing trivial."'' *''"You had better rest. You look dead tired."'' *''"You have delusions of adequacy."'' Notes *He wears Elementalist Ascalon Armor, which is strange considering he is a teacher at Shing Jea Monastery in Cantha. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession Trainers Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Divine Path Category:Panjiang Peninsula